<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>panty thief by love4eva_mp3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163444">panty thief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4eva_mp3/pseuds/love4eva_mp3'>love4eva_mp3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Degradation, F/M, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Smut, submissive asahi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4eva_mp3/pseuds/love4eva_mp3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya dares Asahi to steal a pair of panties from his roommate. Embarrassment ensures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>panty thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I dare you to steal a pair of y/n’s panties!” Nishinnoya spoke a little too excited. He knew Asahi had a massive crush on his roommate (who thankfully was out with her friends tonight). He was always talking about how nice and pretty she was. Despite his massive crush on her he never made any moves on you. He preferred to admire you from the sidelines. That way he couldn’t get hurt.</p><p>“I- I can’t do that! That’s a total invasion of privacy!”</p><p>“A dare is a dare, you gotta do it.” Asahi knew he should have never agreed to play this stupid game with Noya. But Noya was right, it was either that or he could ask for another dare. Knowing Noya he knew another dare would be even worse. He slowly got up and trudged his way to her door. He had only been in her room a few times. All of those times he wasn’t in there for more than a few seconds. He stared at her door. He knew this was wrong, so wrong, but part of him wanted this. It was only natural for him to have sexual fantasies about you from time to time no matter how much he tried to suppress it. </p><p>He raised his clammy right hand to the doorknb=ob and twisted it as slow as possible as if you were in there. Once the door was open a wave of nervousness washed over him. He was about to be in her room, her private space, space where she got dressed and undressed and slept and masturb-. No. He had to keep those thoughts out of his head if he was going to survive this. He walked quickly over to her dresser where he assumed she kept her panties. He opened the top drawer, just some shirts. Then the next drawer, a jumbled assortment of clothes you wore around the apartment. Then he was faced with the final drawer. They had to be there. He opened the drawer hesitantly. They weren’t there. It was only her bras. Then he remembered, you had to do laundry! That means there was only one last place they could be. Asahi felt a deep blush flush over his whole face as he walked towards your dirty clothes basket. There was one pair right at the top. They were a pretty pastel pink color with lace trim and a small bow and the front. He quickly shoved them in his pants pocket and carefully put back the other panties. He practically sprinted out of the room, embarrassment evident on his face.</p><p>“Took you long enough, I thought you passed out up there. Sooo show me what you got!” Noya started walking over to Asahi but he covered the pocket that held her panties.</p><p>“No! You can’t look at them, it would be weird.”</p><p>“Whatever you say man. Anyway, Tanaka got stuck in his window again so I gotta go help him. Don’t enjoy her panties too much.” And with that, it was just Asahi and her panties again. He pulled them out and looked at them. His mind was running a mile a minute. Had she touched herself in these? Had she cum in these? He knew he shouldn’t, it’s a textbook perv move! But his curiosity took over him, he lifted the pair up to his nose and took a big sniff. He was done for. The beautiful stench that could only belong to her. A slight scent of sweat, maybe she had worked out in these, and the unique smell of her. He couldn’t get enough. He sat there in the living room just sniffing your panties like a dirty dog. He had to have been sitting there for at least five minutes before he heard the sound of keys in the door. His eyes shot open. He quickly shoved the panties into the front of his pants and sprinted to his room. He fell facedown onto his bed when he heard he come in.</p><p>“Ashai I’m home!” she said in her signature singsong voice she always greeted him with. He couldn’t face her, not after what he did. He then heard a know on his door.</p><p>“Ashai, you there?”</p><p>“Y- yeah I’m in here.”</p><p>“Are you okay? You don’t sound too good. Can I come in?” Ashai panicked.</p><p>“N-no! Don’t come in! I mean I’m f-fine just a little tired.”</p><p>“Okay… well make sure you get some rest then. I had some food leftover from tonight so I put it in the fridge for you. Goodnight!” Asahi mutter out a soft ‘goodnight’ and he heard her walk away. He had to find a way to give her back her panties.</p><p>He did not find a way to give her back her panties. In fact, it had been two weeks since the incident and the only thing he had done to those panties is get off to them more times than he’d like to admit. He couldn’t help it. Her scent was intoxicating, addicting. He thought he was in the clear since it had been two weeks and she still, to his knowledge, didn’t realize they were gone. That was until she came into his room and asked the question he dreaded. </p><p>“Asahi, have you seen my panties? They were pink and lacy and had a bow on the front? I think they may have gotten mixed in your laundry.” Asahi froze. He hadn’t thought of a good lie in case she asked him about them. The only thing he could do was blush. </p><p>“Azumane Asahi, did you take my panties?” He died. He died on moved on to the next life. ‘Oh god, she knew! Of course, she knew! She probably thinks your a gross perv. She’s gonna kick you out and hate you forever.’ Asahi thought to himself. All that was left to do was tell the truth.</p><p>“Y/n, I’m really sorry for taking them. I swear I didn’t do anything to them. It was a dare! Noya dared me to take them but I swear I didn’t do anything bad to them. I hope you can forgive me.” He was on the verge of tears. The silence was deafening.</p><p>“What’d you do with them?” her voice didn’t seem mad. Was she okay with him taking her panties?</p><p>“I um w-well I uh I, you know, looked at them and u-uh usedthemtojerkoffafewtimes.”</p><p>“What was that last part?”</p><p>“I used them to jerk off a few times,” he said it quieter this time.</p><p>“I knew it” Asahi was stunned. “I just wanted to hear you say it.” Asahi couldn’t believe his ears. She knew and she wasn’t mad? He was deeply confused. </p><p>“Wait so you’re not weirded out that I did that? You don’t hate me?”</p><p>“It did kinda weird me out at first but then I kinda found it hot.” Asahi was speechless. She started walking to him. “And no, I don’t hate you, I just wish you would have told me you wanted to fuck, I’d let you.” She was now right in front of him. Even though he towered over her he felt like he was two feet tall.</p><p>“Show me” she broke the silence.</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>“Show me how you jerked off with them.” Ashai died, again. How could he jerk off right in front of her? </p><p>“Don’t make me wait, I might punish you.” With that, Asahi walked over to where he hid the panties and then sat down on the bed. He was already rock solid. He slowly pulled down his pants. He was about to reach into his under to start then she spoke a quick, “Your shirt too” before he got past the waistband. When he took off his shirt she could see the blush that covered his face was making its way down his chest too. He reluctantly pulled out his cock and started to stroke it.</p><p>“Fuck, I knew you were big but not that big.” Somehow, Ashai’s face got redder. He brought up his free hand to cover his face. He was so preoccupied with being embarrassed he forgot he had her panties in his hand. As soon as he breathed in he got a whiff of her scent. He moaned louder than he had intended.</p><p>“You little perv,” he opened his eyes, “you like to steal girls’ underwear and get off to it without them knowing. How many girls have you done this with huh?” Her words made his head spin.</p><p>“O-only you. Just y-you.”</p><p>“Dirty.” With just that one word Asahi was done for. Cum started spilling out of his angry red cockhead. He whined and moaned until he was all done. He was so embarrassed but in a good way? This whole interaction confused him. He sat up and looked at her.</p><p>“Do you want these back?” It was a stupid question. He didn’t know why he asked.</p><p>“No you can keep those and,” she started pulling down the pair of panties she was wearing then. A clear string of wetness connecting them to her wet cunt. Asahi felt lightheaded. “You can have these ones too.” she laid them on his ever blushing face. He could feel an obvious wet spot and it nearly brought him to tears. Before he could she was almost out of his room. She stopped at his door. </p><p>“Whenever you’re ready for the real thing, I’ll be waiting.” she left with a wink. Asahi died, for the third time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>